


A Date

by allodo



Series: sentinel au [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ao3存文</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date

A Date || Jürgen/Jogi

哨兵向导AU

出自哨兵电视剧。

克林斯曼/勒夫

分级：G

《Surprise》的后续。

 

A Date

 

“你当时十分冷静和平稳，所以我就没有多想。”Jürgen搅动着自己手中的咖啡，一边回忆着说。他对于jogi的印象要早于今年刚刚结束的教练班课程，现在想想看，当时的确浪费了机会。

 

Jogi笑着看着对方，温和又有点孩子气，仿佛自己的愿望实现了似的。他故意晃动了一下咖啡杯，这回他点了加cream的热巧克力，甜蜜又暖和。

 

Jogi回答：“嗯，我记得，所以当时那只鹰是你的。”

 

时间倒回一年前。地点：斯图加特。

 

一个在场上踢球，另一个在场边观战。

 

Jogi觉得今天的风很大，空气也有点过于凉爽，他裹着厚厚的大衣，还恨不得把帽子套在头上。开场没有多久，他就感受到一种过于激动的情绪，毫无疑问，这种情绪来自场上。Jogi悄悄地为自己的共感开了一道缝隙，允许他的能力在场上扩散。

 

在场上有5位哨兵。他们的位置时不时快速变换。Jogi压抑着自己的共感，知道一旦全部放开，整个足球场的密集情绪就会带来过重的负担，如同给他自己的意识狠狠一拳。他无法知道这些哨兵都是谁。有一位十分不同，金发的，如同阳光一样耀眼和闪亮，但是拥有透彻疏离的蓝色眼睛的哨兵，那位是了不起的众所周知的前锋：Jürgen Klinsmann。

 

他的共感的小心谨慎的游荡好像突然开启了什么。

 

Jogi被吸引的向空中看去，他不明白自己为什么这样做，他很少走神，在场边，他通常是紧张又专注的，这种专注赋予他始终自如的控制自己的共感的力量和自信。

 

一只白头鹰在空中盘旋。

 

Jogi没有感到丝毫的惊讶和奇怪。他的注意力马上回到了比赛当中。

 

但是鹰鸣叫了一声，如此响亮和高亢，带着一丝威胁。Jogi意识到，只有他自己能够听到它，他遇到了一位精神引领。这带给他巨大的冲击。因为这通常意味着：他的哨兵在这里。那属于彼此的力量感和契合感。

 

他不应该在比赛中意识到这一点，这种想法太具有诱惑力。Jogi回忆着自己接受的向导之家的教育，体会到这是如何难得又幸运的时刻，只要他释放他的力量，吸引对方的注意力，那他能够找到他的哨兵。而现在那只白头鹰在寻找着向导的共感思绪，它的主人显然知道了向导的存在，他的白头鹰在找他。

 

但是Jogi果断的关上了自己的屏障。他的共感能力和内心都爆发着一阵阵的不满。他的大脑说专注场上，现在不是时候；但是他的心却不断地劝诱他，告诉他机会只有一次，他的哨兵可能就只有今晚能够出现在他的世界里。因为能够配合Jogi的，为他提供大范围坚固的堡垒的哨兵几乎都是首席的级别。Jogi的精神世界过于庞大，共感能力过于强劲而难以驾驭。有什么人能够镇定地为一望无际的山丘，广袤的大森林，宽广的大海和远在天边的地平线提供堡垒？

 

现在那位哨兵出现了，仿佛恩赐。但是时机简直太糟糕了，如果Jogi释放自己的共感力量，那么他的精神会受到场内高密度的情感共鸣的震动，他自己会受到冲击，而且他现在还不能，也没有时间和注意力花在寻找他的哨兵这件事上，他有比赛要关注。

 

他恢复了专注，十分的专业和稳定，他受训就是为了这个，Jogi执拗的把屏障，向导，哨兵等等杂事统统抛在了脑后。他知道他能够做到。

 

他看着场上。突然，他的视野里出现了那只猛禽，那只白头鹰朝他俯冲过来，巨大的棕色羽翼收缩着，如同轰炸机扔下的炸弹，迅速的砸了过来。

 

Jogi惊的差点跳起来，他一定这么做了。他的幼豹从隐藏的角落里蹿了出来，它跳的很高，两只前爪向上抓，和鹰撞在了一起，抓掉了对方好几根羽毛。白头鹰被突如其来的袭击打蒙了，但马上，它啄了一下幼豹的头顶，然后消失了。

 

Jogi冷静下来，他不好意思的看着坐在他旁边的人们，说了句抱歉。

 

他的幼豹始终蹲在他的脚旁，喉咙里发出威胁的喉音，它怒目圆睁的注视着场上，仿佛尽职的守卫。Jogi加强着自己的屏障，把自己的能力更深的隐藏在重重的帷幔之后，他的向导的那一部分仿佛消失了。

 

他的精神引领支持着他。直到比赛结束，他才意识到他到底错过了什么。

 

“我的白头鹰后来一直不肯再出去找那只宝宝。”Jürgen说，他回忆着当时白头鹰沮丧的只在他头顶上方盘旋的场景。“那次一定让它受到了打击，它很少突袭失败。”

 

“宝贝其实一直很乖。”Jogi说。

 

Jürgen觉得听Jogi说“宝贝”的感觉仿佛过电一样让他兴奋。

 

而在那时，当他结束比赛，被他的朋友介绍给Joachim Löw的时候，他的感觉不只是兴奋，还有一点奇妙的难以解释的尴尬。

 

“很高兴认识你，我是Jürgen Klinsmann.”他在心中响亮的打着招呼：呦，黑发，你的眼睛是绿色的吗? 我觉得在这种发黄的灯光下，它们是灰黑色的，真好看。

 

他一定是把最后一句说出来了，因为对方困惑的眨眨眼睛，说：“你的蓝眼睛也挺好看的。”但是马上，Joachim似乎也被自己的话惊吓到了，于是他清了清喉咙，同他握手。

 

“很高兴认识你。”Joachim的巴登口音，这让Jürgen感觉很亲切。

 

回忆结束，回到咖啡馆。

 

“你的白头鹰的确让我吓了一大跳，想想看，你的视野突然黑了一半。”Jogi说。

 

“它和我一样，速度和攻击力都很强。我当时过于急切的想知道是谁。我踢着踢着，突然一道思绪轻抚过来。那种感觉好像一切干扰都消失了，我从没体会过这种畅快感。等等，原来这就是为什么我可以在你的精神世界里感觉不到疲惫，因为你的潜意识是这么认为的。”Jürgen眼睛一亮，肯定的说。

 

Jogi没有接话，他低着头笑着喝了一口热巧克力。他通常不喜欢受到过多的关注，但是Jürgen的关注让他很愉快。午后的疲惫感也一扫而光。

 

Jürgen知道他的向导现在满足惬意，同样的他也十分放松和舒适。

 

他们看着对方，仿佛咖啡店里所有的声音都不重要。所有的恼人的情绪都被阻挡，所有感官刺激都被轻松梳理。在这难得的放松时间里，他们只剩彼此，如同整个世界。

 

 

end


End file.
